Cats and Love
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: It had been a few months after Ultimecia battle. Seifer never came back. It seems to Squall and for the other that he's dead. But is it the truth?*Caution Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. I've tried to write another Fanfic. But my muse decided that she hated me so I didn't have any idea of how to begin it. Than I said to myself that i should try with something I knew. So I'm gonna put MY characters in it. ^_^ Of course, they're not really human... I'll send you a pic of them so you'll be able to see what they look like in my comic._

__

_Title: Cats and Love_

__

_Author: Lady Yuskreven_

__

_Disclaimer:Erefan, Schuldig, Belial, Sade, Silver and Dione are from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other characters from the game._

__

_Warnings: My characters are like me: twisted. And I have to add that I LOVE KITTENS. Why do i say that? You'll understand reading the story and seeing the pic.... ^_^_

__

_Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Belial (sometimes), Erefan+Seifer?_

__

__

It had been three months since the end of the war. Peace had been restored in each country. Everything was so perfect now that the sorceress and their knight have been stopped. 

People were living in peace again as if nothing had ever happened. Of course they didn't forget their Hero and his friends whom delivered them from the sorceress threat. They didn't forget the traitor either. They were still a reward of 100 000for whoever could help finding him. 

That's why when people were enjoying life and the new peace, there was a shadowy figure looking at them with envying eyes. People wouldn't understand how much this scenery hurted him. But he knew that for what he had done, he wouldn't be allowed to live like other people. The only thing he could do was hidding himself from everything. People, happinness... Even from love.__

__

_ ^*****^_

__

__He had no idea how he get there. 

" your fault, Almasy. Shoudn't drunk so much. You're not used anymore..." 

He looked around him, trying to recognize where he was. In front of him was snow. At his left, snow. To his rigth, snow again. And guess what was behind him. Yeah. Snow. How do you guess? 

"Great. What can i do now? Look for Santa and ask him if I can stay with him? I'm sure even him won't help him. They are so mad at me. He'll just.... Wait a sec. Almasy, you're the one who's mad. You're talking about Santa as a real person, for Hyne's sake! Shit. Don't ever drink again." He said, rolling his eyes. 

At that time, something catch his attention. Smoke. Not so far away from the place he was. And where there's smoke, there's a fire. Where there's fire, there are usually people. Back again at the eternal question. What to do? 

He was afraid people saw him and denounced him, but his growling stomach and his frozen body wanted food and warmth. So he opted for moving closer and see if he could steal some food. 

When finally he reached up the camp, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

The people... Not people... The men... The .... Whatever. This camp was occupied by some really strange creatures. They were... Like big cats walking like humans. As far as he could see, they had the cat's earings, nose, fur and tail. But their shapes was more looking like human's. The five of them were banding together around the fire. Two of them were taller than the three others, who seemed to have... Braist? Could it mean those three were female? 

"Hyne... That's incredible... Where the hell am I ?!? Am I still on my own planet?" 

Seifer was going to scream at loud when he suddenly sense something wrong. Since a few minutes, it was a little bit too warm around him. And it wasn't a good news. He didn't have the mind to fitgh against a firetype monster now. But he couldn't run, could he? It would draw the others. 

" Oh... Fuck all this shit." 

" Sorry. Not interested." 

For the second time in only five minutes, Seifer frozed again. As he turned over, he found himself in front of one of those beast. It was taller than him, so he had to lift up his head to see the feral orange cat's eyes looking at him angrily. Now that he was so close, he could see those beast were really looking like humans. They were a mix of cats and humans. And the result wasn't horrible... It was even a little attracting. 

"Huh... Hi... My name's Seifer... Pleased to meet you..." 

The beast didn't move at all. It didn't say anything either. Maybe it didn't understood what Seifer said... It was a beast after all. 

" Me. Seifer..." begun Seifer gesturing himself. " Me Seifer.... You...?" 

" "I" am wondering if you're stupid or only totaly nuts." 

So it understand everything. AND it had a wonderful character. Could things get worse? 

Seifer felt claws on his shoulder. He looked at the creature. 

" What the...?" 

" Shut up, monkey and follow me" was the answer. 

Damned things WERE getting worse. __

__

__

_***************************************************************************_

__


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Chapter 2_

__

Balamb Garden. 

_**Hyne...Tell me it's just a nightmare.....**_

The great Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb, was the hero and was supposed to live happily with his beautiful girlfriend, enjoying a peaceful life with all his so marvellous friends... Yeah... Everything was perfect,huh? perfect man, perfect love, perfect girlfriend, perfect father, perfect friends, perfect world... have you ever think that perfection doesn't exist? I mean... 

i'm looking to this stupid video again with the others. The one Selphie took during the ball... The "oh so perfect ball for our hero and look Squally-pooh! that's us!!! Aren't we cute? Oooohhh......" And i asking to myself again WHY the hell did you kiss her?! 

You wanna know the truth? I wasn't thinking about her! I....I... Dammit. I don't really know of what i was thinking.... Only that... There was one person missing ... 

A person full of strengh and will... a person with a god's body and personality... who could be Ifrit's master... The only person who makes me breath, who obliges me to stay alive... The only one i admire... The only one in both my heart and soul... 

When i came in the orphanage, he was there. When Sis left, he was there. When they sent me to Balamb Garden, he was there. When i graduated, he was there. When i beat Edea, Ultimecia and Adel, he was there too... He had always be there not really for me, but with me. 

Now that the war is finished, i'm the new Hero, acclaimed by everybody, surrounded by my friends, with my girlfriend, the reward for the Hero.... And i feel more lonely than ever before... 

There's something missing in my heart... 

*************************************************************************** 

Another day in this perfect world. 

Like always, my desk is full of papers, reports, letters, that i have to read even with the "oh so beautiful song" that Rinoa claimed to be ours, so she put it aloud each time she came in my place to make love. Each time the same. She enters the room saying "surprise!!", put the music, and jumps on me. That was a good surprise. I used to like it. But she does it each tuesday and thursday, at 10 o'clock in the morning. So it's not really a surprise anymore...And it came to be quite annoying when she comes during a meeting, thinking i would make all the people get out for her. And the she began to pout because i can't and i won't throw everybody out just for her. But of course she forgave me each time 'cause "you're so cute my Squally-Pooh.... It's ok for this time. I love you so much...and whawhawhawha... ad vitam eternam..." 

So like each tuesday, she's on my desk, playing with her dress, babling about the new fashion or the lack of fashion taste of one of her friend, or it is about some kind of new restaurant she likes me to go with her? Anyway it's something like that... And this irritaing music again. "Eyes on me." Argh... She couldn't only listen it? Noooo...She had to sing it too... Why do i have the song "you make me sick" in my head? 

By a uncredible will i didn't know i had, i pick up a letter and succeed to read it... only to froze immediately. 

___Dear Squall,_

_I think you must hate me for what i did during the last sorceress war. I know i have no excuses, only regrets. _

_I'm not writting this to be forgiven, nor to be pittyed. It just that Fuujin and Raijin decided this morning to join the garden and try again to become SeeD...They are on the road back to Balamb._

_Please, let them try. They weren't under the sorceress influence. They were with me only because they wanted to protect me from the sorceress and from myself. Don't blame them. That the only thing i ask you... Please._

_The former knight,_

_Seifer Almasy._

__

" ... HE' S STILL ALIVE?!?" 

"Who, Squally-Pooh?

******Game over**

**or**

**continue**


	3. Chapter 3

_I still didn't finish the Chapter 6 of my other fic. But as my stepfather isn't on his computer, I get the chance to really go on internet and find some new fics. They give me some idea for this one. As well for the other. And as I wanted to describe the real Erefan, I wanted to continue this fic a little. I'll try to put some humour in this one though. Anyway. As soon as my scan will work again, ( or as soon as i've found the will to go to my dad's house only 100 meters away to scann my pics) i'll send it to you. But for now, Enjoy the show!_

__

_Title: Cats and Love_

__

_Author: Lady Yuskreven_

__

_Disclaimer:Erefan, Schuldig, Belial, Sade, Silver and Dione are from my twisted imagination. I don't own Squall, Seifer or any other characters from the game._

__

_Warnings: My characters are like me: twisted. And I have to add that I LOVE CATS. Why do i say that? You'll understand reading the story and seeing the pic.... ^_^_

__

_Pairings: Seifer+Squall, Erefan+Belial (sometimes), Erefan+Seifer?_

*************************************************************************** 

"This is uncredible..."said Quistis. "Are you sure it's Seifer who wrote this?" 

"Yes. It's him." 

"Sure?" 

"Selphie. Yes it is. Plus, there's no reason for somebody to make a joke like that. It would be stupid." 

" I know, Zell... It's just... I mean.... We hadn't heard from him since almost a year now...It's.... Odd .." 

They can't believe their eyes. I know what it feels. I must admit that I had to read the letter over and over again because of my surprise. I couldn't think it was true. Seifer was alive. He wasn't coming back, but he was alive. 

How long at it been since the last time we saw him? I can't remember. It looks like an eternaty. I know that they are overjoyed to see he's still alive. Well, Selphie is for sure. She didn't stopped bouncing around since she read the letter. I can see relief in Quistis' eyes, and some happiness in Zell's, although he doesn't want to say it aloud. Irvine smiled under his hat. Even Rinoa seems happy. 

I don't know what she has in mind and I don't care. Seifer's alive. And I got to find him, wherever you are. 

"We should ask Fujin and Raijin! They should know where he is!" 

Selphie put in words my thoughs. The others agreed.Fujin and her friend should be here in a moment or so. I have to restrain myself to not see how impatient I am. It would be too suspicious. Well. Maybe "strange" was a better word. 

The com bipped. Of all a sudden, the room get silent. Everybody is looking at the com as if it was a bomb close to explode. I reach it and push the button. 

"Commander Leonhart." 

"There's two people here who want to talk to you." 

"Let them in" 

The doors flow open, revealing two old acquaintances, a tall man and a grey-haired woman. As soon as they enter the room, Selphie jumps on them and hugs them. Raijin seems shock while Fujin is glaring at the little brunette. She then takes a look at the people around her. When her eyes stop on Riona, i got the feeling that for an unknown reason, she'd like to see her dead. Maybe because she dumped Seifer for me. Fu had always been close to Seifer. She looks at me and saluts. 

"COMMANDER" 

Raijin looks up too and tries to mimics hie friend but fells miserably. 

"Hi Leon, huh Commander Leonhart. Nice to see you again, ya know?" 

This remark is followed by a knock on his ribs by Fujin. 

"It's okay, Fujin. It doesn't matter." 

"SEED." 

"Fu said we're here to try becoming Seed again... If we can..." 

"We know about that. Seifer wrote us. There is no problem. You are re-accepted in Balamb-G." 

They look at each other as if I've just say I was gonna kill them. Fujin then turned to me. 

"Seifer wrote you? For us? When?" 

"I received the letter yesterday morning. Is there a problem?" I respond, quite surprise she hasn't talk like a military machine. 

"He... No. No problem." 

She sounds lost this time. Her one eye looks at something behind my shoulder and stays unfocused. I don't understand. 

"Fujin," begin Quistis, " Is there a problem with Seifer? Where is he? Is he all rigth?" 

The gray-haired woman only turns her gaze toward Quistis, but doesn't answer. 

"The last time we saw him, it was three days ago," said Raijin, gently stroking her friend shoulder. "He was different. He wanted to know everything about us, but when we asked him how he was and what he was doing, he just avoided the question.He seemed more mature, more calm... But yet... He was hiding something from us..." 

"Like the day he joined Edea..." Adds Fujin. 

*************************************************************************** 

**Game over **

** Or**

**Continue**

****

****_Well. I have more idea concerning the fic, but the chapter was getting too long. I'll stop here and begin a new chapter soon._

__Lady Yuskreven: Any comments? Write me! 

Erefan: You could shoot her too, you know... 

Lady: Shut up, big mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Selphie and Irvine took the two in their rooms. Quistis hopped the energetic girl could cheer up Fujin. It was the first time they saw her like that, so… helpless…

I'm pretty worried about her. And about Seifer. If Fujin is right, it's not good at all. If only we had a little idea where to find him? Unfortunately, we have no clue. He was only passing when he met them. 

" We could ask for other government to find him." Propose Zell.

"It's useless. They already have a reward on his head. If one of them would have found him, he had to be judged."

" So what can we d…"

The buzzing com interrupts Quistis. The secretary announces me I have a call from my father. I buzzed the flashing button and meet my father's eyes on the screen of the Videophone.

"Hi, dad."

He smiles at me, enjoying the fact I call him dad. He doesn't ask big thing to be happy.

"Hi Squall. Hum… look, we, I mean, I was wondering if you could come here to visit… There… we are organising a kind of dinner, and… well.. I would had like it if you were here, you and your friends…"

I can imagine he's repressing the urge to shake his cramped leg.

" It's okay, dad. We'll be there for tomorrow morning."

"Really!? That's great! I'll *ouch * ...well. See you tomorrow"

Before the image fads I catch a glimpse to Kiros laughing behind him while he cursed his leg. I can repress a smile. Quistis looked at me.

"A cramp?"

" Yap."

I don't have to tell them anything. They already know that Laguna asks us to go in Eshtar for something.

"What did he say?"

Well. Rinoa doesn't. Damn. I hate repeat myself.

"We're going in Eshtar in my father's palace for dinner."

"Oh. I see."

Yeah. And I can imagine what that means… 'Squally- pooh! We could go shopping while there!'. My poor bank account is going to have an heart attack. If account have an heart.

"Squally- pooh! We could go shopping while there!"

Like I said.

" I don't know Rin. It's only a dinner. And we have a lot of thing to do."

"Like what? Look after Seifer? We have all the time."

Quistis and Zell shoots deadly glare at her. I think I'm doing the same. But she doesn't notice it. Why in hell, am I with her?

"We'll see. For now. Quistis, call Edea and explain her the situation. Zell. Go see how Selphie's doing. "

They salute in mock and go out of the room, leaving me alone with Rinoa. Oh oh. Is it a good idea?

"Squally-poooohhh?"

No.

The com buzzes again. Thank hyne. 

"Sir? A team just came back from a mission. They've found a strange creature."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

I should thank the creature for being trapped. I stand up and go out of the room. I don't have to look at Rinoa. I'm damn sure she has the usual pout on her face. I head toward the elevator, trying to see a way to found Seifer. Hell. There must be a way.

The elevator's door open on the basement, which is used as a laboratory since we re-built the Garden. In the middle of the room has been placed a cage, surrounded by some Seeds. Quistis is already here, with Eric Tiger Law, the new searcher of Balamb.

I approach the cage and take a look of its containing. I nearly gasp at the creature. A human looking like a cat? A cat- human? Or merely a cat-woman, seeing the forms. 

"What's that?"

"If I refer to old books, it's a Suylen." Answer Eric. 

"A suylen?"

" Mixing of cat and human. Magical creatures. Supposed to be extinct race. Used to live in the south of Eshtar. Destroyed by Adel 20 years ago."

Why scientists are always speaking strangely? Anyway. It was better to have a robot than a clown. Squall looked back at the sleeping creature. 

"Is it dangerous?"

"According to records, no. Cage just a prevention. Can't know its reaction once awake."

" I see."

"Wha! What's that?" exclaimed Zell.

I turn to see the others looking at the creature from the elevator. Eric rolls his eyes.

"Suylen. Going to run some test on it. "

"How do you think it get there?"

"Time compression." Is all he said before returning at his gauges. Hyne this man hasn't any patience. 

" That's kind of strange…" said Selphie. Suddenly, the cat's eyes open making Selphie jump. 

"She's awake! What are we gonna do now?" Asked Zell 

"Where am I? Let me go out of there!"

"She can talk!" cried Selphie.

"Of course I can talk. Let me get out of this cage! It's horribly dirty in there."

I open the cage, letting the cat-girl get out. She stretched herself and sits on the cage. She takes a look around. For my part, I observe her closer. A light white fur, longer on the tail, covers her body. She got white hairs too, with big blue eyes.  

"Where am I?"

"In Balamb Garden."

"Balamb? I thought I was in Galbadia?"

"You were. Some Seeds from Balamb found you and take you here."

"Why? I hadn't done anything. I was just on my way to Winhill. Why had they arrested me?"

"Because they get afraid of you. They didn't know what kind of creature you were. And since the Lunar Cry, we decided to examine the new monsters species."

"They didn't know what I was? It's stupid! Everybody know what a Suylen is! Your Seed must be really stupid. And firstly, what is the Lunar Cry?"

The cat looks at me angrily then at Eric who approaches her. After checking his papers, he asks. 

"What are the current event for you?"

She seems to be puzzled, before humming a little.

" Galbadian army sent soldiers in Eshtar to break Adel's yoke of tyranny. They are planning to kill him. The first move is for tomorrow. For our part, we are planning on attacking him and neutralize her power. That way, she won't be a threat for anybody, and it would easier to decide what to do with her."

Eric considers what she just said. 

"You said the galbadian are going to attack "tomorrow"?"

The cat nods. 

"Squall can I talk to you in private?"

I don't have the time to answer he already goes in his lab. As I enter the room, I find him reading something on his computer screen. I wait for him to begin. Without leaving the screen, he writes some notes on a paper.

"The attack she's talking about took place twenty-two years ago.. Suylen civilisation has been destroyed three days after it, as well as some other species living in co-operation with them. It has been establish they indeed found a way to neutralize Adel' s power, but didn't have the time to try it."

"So you mean this thing come from the past?"

He nodded. I take a look at the creature trough the window. What am I going to do with her? Maybe Laguna could help. Or at least there would be somebody to take care of her. 

I get out of the lab. Zell and Selphie are talking to the cat, whose giggles happily. It seems they already become friends. I'm always surprised to see how fast they make friend with other people. It's incredible. Even if I'll never say it that aloud. 

Selphie bounces next to me. 

" Could Silver come with us to Eshtar?" She asks pointing the creature . "We can't leave her alone here, can we? She'll be sooooo lonely and unhappy and sad and…"

"I was planning on it." Not for the same reason though.

She hugs me before hugging Silver, the cat. Not very difficult to make her happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello hello!!! I'm still trying to finish all my fics, even if I should be working on my homework. Plus, I have some new idea in mind for new stories, but I know I have to finish those ones first.  **

**I really hope you'll enjoy it.**  **Review pleeeeaaase!!!!**

Title: Cats and love

Author: Lady Yuskreven

Pairing: Seifer and Squall, in later chapters. 

Disclaimer: I own only Silver, Dione, Schuldig, Sade, Erefan and Belial. The others are Squaresoft's. 

**Chapter 5:**

"Squall! I'm so happy to see you! Had you a good trip?"

After casting a sleep spell on Rin, it was perfect yes.

"Yes"

"Good! Where are the others?"

"They're coming. Quistis is taking care of Rinoa, while Selphie, Zell and Irvine are showing the city to Silver."

"Silver?" Laguna asks me frowning.

"A… girl we found in Galbadia. I'd like to talk about her with you..."

"Why? Is it your new girlfriend?"

"No. But well, She's supposed to be from an extinct race. The suylens."

Laguna literally falls in a chair nearby, bewildered. Kiros looks at me, surprise painted all over his dark face.

"Silver? You just said you found a Suylen called Silver, is that what you said?"

It's my turn to be puzzled, but I don't have the time to reply the gang enters in the room, Silver with them. The cat girl stops mid-track in front of them a mischievous expression on her face.

"L-Laguna? Kiros? W-What happened to you? You're so old! It's Adel who done that? Man, you could be my dad!! "

The two old men look at each other before gawking at Silver. 

"It's incredible… Silver… you're… Alive?"

The cat come closer frowning, then hugs my father. She sighs happily before pushing gently away and perked his nose with her finger.

"Of course I'm alive. What do you think?"

Laguna stay silent touching her as to make sure she's really there. He then looks at us, looking for answers.

"Time compression." I tell him. He closes his eyes nodding.

Laguna strokes her hair, sadness in his eyes. He doesn't seem to know what to say. Kiros crosses his arms on his chest, slightly smiling at them. The fact they know her intrigue me. I wait for Laguna to speak again, not wanting to disturb them. I don't know why, but I don't feel like interrupting whatever is happening between the three. Finally, Laguna forces Silver to look at him straight in his eyes, but don't push his arm away from her back.

"You're supposed to be dead, Silver. Adel destroyed your town twenty years ago before your scientists could try the veil… There's nothing left of the Suylen's civilisation."

The cat blinked several times, and then smiles, tears filling her blue-eyes. She seat down in front of him, resting her head on his knee.

"So he was saying the truth… All… we had been destroyed. My family, my friend are no more. When he told us that Adel destroyed everything, that there had been a new sorceress… I didn't want to trust him. I though he was joking. So I left the others to go to Winhill. I knew you were supposed to be there with Raine and Ellone… And I knew you were going to tell me the truth. Now I know the truth. Life's funny… We were about to celebrate the Great Day tomorrow…" she said more to herself then to Laguna.

"Silver, I"

The cat put her finger on his lips, shushing him. 

"It's okay Laguna. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

The cat nods and burry her head on my dad's shoulder, not able to restrain her sobs anymore. Laguna put his arms around her, gently stroking her back to comfort her. We stay silent, not knowing what to do. At a time, she stops crying. Quistis breaks the silence.

"You said that somebody "told us"… Is there other suylens still alive?"

The cat looks at her and nods, standing up.

"Yes. Three suylens, a dragoscorpio and an evil… We were heading to the Shumi village when we get stucked in a snow storm."

"A dragoscorpio? An evil?" asked Zell.

"A dragoscorpio is a dragon-type creature, whereas an Evil is magic-type. There wasn't a lot of their race back then… And now… it seems they are the last…"she explained, her voice full of sorrow. "I should find a way to contact them. They must be worried for me. Ah stupid me! Sade told me to stay with them, he was afraid people could hunt us down." She gasped before turning to face Laguna. "Do you think people could have kill them?"

"Silver, calm down. It won't do any good stressing you like that."

"But I have to…"

"Calm down. We'll send a team to find them, and to take them here. And I don't think there's anything to worry about. If someone had found them, we should have been informed a long time ago."

Silver nods, then whispers something in a strange language. A map begun to appear on the window next to Zell, who jerks away surprised. 

"You're a sorceress?"

"No. But we do have magic." She explains turning toward the map. "Last time I saw them they were in the snow desert next to the Shumi village, not so far away from where we used to live. But now I don't know. I left them three days ago, and each of them has two legs and is in good shape. They probably moved on. They can be everywhere."

"Plus your map is a little too old, kitty girl…" points Irvine.

"Really? Oh well… Let me see." Saying that she grabs his arms and her eyes normally silver-grey turns into an ocean blue. Irvine cries as if his energy was drained out of him and then falls on his knees. Selphie jumps next to him, giving an icy glare to the cat.

"What have you done to him?"

"Calm down…" whispered Irvine, trying to stand up. "She… She took some of my knowledge and memories… That's all."

Selphie looks at him worried, but the cowboy gives her a small smile. The cat joins her hand and the map's shape changes to become the map we all know. She studies it, her eyes still glowing. Then points a place near Eshtar. 

"There. The Secret Chocobo Forest. It's the only place they could hide that long without being disturbed by anyone."

"Are you sure?" asks Kiros.

"Yap" she responds, cheerfulness coming back in her voice.

                                                  **********************************************

Next chapter: Seifer's return!!!  Or so I think… ^_^

The End

Or

Continue


End file.
